Jasmine (Disney)
Princess Jasmine (simply known as Jasmine) is the deuteragonist of Disney's 31st full-length animated feature film Aladdin and a supporting character in The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves. She is the love interest and eventual wife of the titular protagonist, Aladdin. She is the 6th Disney Princess in the official lineup. She is voiced by Linda Larkin with Lea Salonga doing her singing voice (Liz Calloway did her singing voice in the sequels). Personality Jasmine is a rather multi-layered character; incredibly independent, fearless, and strong in many ways. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, no matter who she is up against; whether it be her father, Jafar, or some other villain corrupting Agrabah, Jasmine won't hesitate to stand up for what's right, mostly for the safety of others as opposed to herself. This aspect of her character is greatly explored in the television series, where it is shown Jasmine is very much ruler of Agrabah alongside her father, as opposed to the stereotypical princess that merely sits around on the sidelines. She is shown to take part in most of the political disputes and conversations, often gives suggestions on how to make peace (which, more often than not, come out successful) and is shown to have the same amount of respect her father earns. Aside from this, Jasmine is extremely compassionate and caring whether towards her kingdom, her family, her friends, and especially Aladdin, whom she treats as a best friend, as well as a lover. Together, the two share a strong bond, always open to each other's tendencies and ideals, and always looking out for one another. She's also a heavy influence on the former street rat's life, often standing as his primary motivation in completing a new goal for the better. As mentioned before, Jasmine cares a great deal about her kingdom and has shown to sacrifice herself many times for the safety of her subjects. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, it's shown she has an outstanding desire to contribute to her kingdom, in ways that don't include flaunting her status as a princess. However, Jasmine is not without her flaws and foibles. She can at times, be too fussy and opinionated, as well as incredibly stubborn. She can also speak without thinking from time to time. Several times throughout the TV series (specifically in "Do the Rat Thing") she is shown to have a difficult time accepting when she's wrong, especially to Aladdin in an attempt to deflate his sometimes prominent ego. Even so, she realizes her mistakes in the long run and makes amends for whatever trouble she may cause, no matter the scale or circumstance. A rather famous portion of Jasmine's personality is also her sassy and seductive ways. Being as opinionated and confident as she is, she's never afraid to give a sarcastic quip or use her sex appeal to cunningly get the better of her antagonists. This would especially come in handy during a period of time in which several suitors (most of which were sexist and greedy) would visit the palace in hopes of marrying the princess. She as well pretended to be madly in love with Jafar, who was already lusting over her, as Aladdin tried to get the lamp back. She even kissed him passionately, so he does not see him stealing the lamp. This ties into Jasmine's self-defense methods, which are coupled by the protective Rajah, who acts as a bodyguard for the princess on occasions, much to Jasmine's amusement and delight. Appearances ''Aladdin'' She is the daughter of the wealthy Sultan of Agrabah. Unwilling to marry any of the snobbish and self-centred princes her father suggests, she runs away from home, but having never been outside the palace before, she inadvertently gets into trouble when she gives an apple to a young boy without paying for it. Before the merchant can punish her by amputating her hand, a street urchin named Aladdin quickly steps in and saves her by claiming that Jasmine is his crazy sister. Aladdin is arrested by guards led by Razoul. Jasmine reveals herself to them and demands that they let Aladdin go, but Razoul apologizes and explains that he is doing so on Jafar's orders. Jasmine confronts Jafar and demands that they release Aladdin, but Jafar tells her that Aladdin has already been executed; Jasmine is left distraught and blames herself. After Aladdin's wish to become a prince is granted to him by Genie, he visits Jasmine in the guise of 'Prince Ali Ababwa'. She initially believes him to be just another arrogant suitor, but later accepts his proposal after falling in love with him on a magic carpet ride. During this time, Jasmine sees through Aladdin's disguise, but Aladdin convinces her that he sometimes dressed up as a commoner to "escape the pressures of palace life," which she relates to. She is taken back to the palace and the two share a kiss. However, upon announcing her decision to marry Aladdin, Jafar takes over Agrabah by stealing the lamp from Aladdin. At the same time, Aladdin attempts to tell the truth of his true identity, but before he can do so, Jafar already exposed his true identity to Jasmine. After Jafar banishes Aladdin to the ends of the Earth, he then makes Jasmine his personal slave girl. Jasmine was then forced into the revealing costume of a harem concubine and leashed to Jafar's throne to serve him. While Aladdin is banished to the frozen tundra, Jasmine must endure Jafar's lecherous advances and humiliations. When Aladdin finally returns, looking to rescue Jasmine and save the kingdom, she helps him distract Jafar by seducing him and pretending to fall madly in love with him. After Jafar discovers she lied, Jasmine tries to steal the lamp in order to restore her father's kingdom. She is then trapped in an hourglass and nearly dies from lack of air. In the end, she is saved by Aladdin after Aladdin sucks Jafar into his lamp along with Iago and returns to be Princess of Agrabah, with her father, the Sultan. By the end of the film, she and Aladdin finally got married when the two are on a magic carpet ride once again as they share their second kiss. ''The Return of Jafar'' In the sequel, Aladdin is now engaged to Jasmine and spends most of his time taking back jewels and riches from sinister thieves and giving them to the unfortunate inhabitants of Agrabah. One is a gift for Jasmine and their love is stronger than ever. Jasmine announces to Aladdin a surprise which the Sultan intends to reveal at this evening's dinner. Jasmine begins to question her choice in Aladdin, wondering if he was trustworthy enough after he defends Iago, Jafar's former pet parrot who had terrorized her father. She quickly gets over these questions with Iago's help, when he reminds her of how much she loves Aladdin, and using reverse psychology and calling her bluff in the song "Forget About Love". Jasmine apologizes to Iago soon after when he suggests Aladdin and the Sultan go for a carpet ride together (which is, in fact, a trap) and her kindness almost prompts Iago into a confession, but Jafar scares him into silence before Iago can say anything further. She is later captured by Jafar, who magically impersonates her in an attempt to have Aladdin killed off. It seems to be primarily her disappointment and anger at Iago which finally prompts him to help free Genie. Iago succeeds in freeing Genie from his prison and Genie successfully saves Aladdin from being beheaded just in time by Razoul who already been tricked by Jafar to kill Aladdin. The group tries to think of how to stop Jafar. Genie states the only way to kill a genie is to destroy their lamp. Iago refuses to join out of cowardice. Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu and Carpet engage Jafar (in his monstrous genie form) in combat, but even when bound by the rules of the Genie he easily outmatches them, using his tremendous powers to stop them from getting the lamp. His indiscriminate use of power opens a fissure in the ground which is filled with magma. Thoroughly trapped, Aladdin faces certain death when suddenly Iago reappears and grabs the lamp. Jafar blasts him, leaving him for dead, but Iago manages to recover for a moment and uses his last ounce of strength to kick the lamp into the magma; making Jafar violently implode into a cloud of dust, destroying him forever. Jasmine finally accepts Iago as a friend after he helps defeat Jafar. At the end of the film, Jasmine goes with Aladdin to see the world. ''Aladdin the Series'' Jasmine aids Aladdin, Abu, Carpet, Iago and the Genie in their adventures, often proving herself to be an invaluable aid in their adventures and not just a damsel in distress. She also has several episodes (including "The Garden of Evil", "Forget Me Lots", "Do the Rat Thing", "The Secret of Dagger Rock" and "SandSwitch") in which her personality, skill, intelligence and loving heart are focused on. In the series, Jasmine is shown to have excellent fighting skills, possibly learned by adventuring with Aladdin. When scorned or threatened, Jasmine can become quite enraged at her offender, including Aladdin. Of all the members of the group, Jasmine has made the most daring sacrifices often giving up her freedom to save her loved ones or even complete strangers, a good example would be in "The Ethereal" when she sacrificed herself to save a boy named Tanti. She once commented on this in the episode "Bad Mood Rising", telling Aladdin "I was raised a princess, Aladdin, and a princess knows, the needs of the people outweighs her own." The series also focuses on Aladdin and Jasmine's relationship developing as during the show they are currently engaged before they officially get married in the third and final film. It shows that Aladdin and Jasmine's love for each other is becoming more stronger, but they sometimes have a few obstacles such as other romantic rivals such as Sadira and Saleen, who both try to steal Aladdin away from Jasmine and break off their relationship/engagement. It also sometimes features arguments between the couple where Jasmine is mad at Aladdin for his occasional ego or when Aladdin is mad at Jasmine for her stubbornness. However, both Aladdin and Jasmine have proven again and again that they only love each other and no else. Their love is shown to become so strong that they are both willing to do whatever it takes to be with or protect each other. At one point in the series when Jasmine was turned into a snake creature by Mirage, Aladdin was willing to give up his humanity just so he could be with Jasmine forever or when Jasmine sacrificed herself to save Aladdin from a group of thieves who were seeking revenge against him. Overall, it shows that Aladdin and Jasmine are indeed truly and deeply in love with each other and would do anything for the other. ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' In the final chapter of the saga, Jasmine and Aladdin are finally about to wed, when their wedding is interrupted by the Forty Thieves. After learning what they were after, Aladdin finds out from the Oracle his father Cassim is still alive. Jasmine convinces him to seek out his father, and that their wedding can be delayed a little bit longer. While he is away, Jasmine grows worried and Genie cheers her up by dressing her in bridal outfits (And comically posing as many iconic celebrities and movie characters, one of which Robin Williams himself played the role of). When Aladdin returns with Cassim, she and the Sultan take an immediate liking to him. However, he later tries to steal the Oracle, and is put in prison; Aladdin helps him escape but comes back to face his punishment. Jasmine and the Genie convince the Sultan that he helped his father out of love. At that moment, Iago (who was with Cassim) returns, telling them that Cassim has been captured by Sa'luk and the remaining Thieves. Jasmine goes with Aladdin to rescue his father, and afterward, they return for their wedding, which Cassim attends from the shadows. They go for a ride on Carpet, waving good-bye to the Merchant from the first film and Iago and Cassim as they ride off. The two then kiss passionately. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' n Ralph Breaks the Internet, a netizen version of Jasmine appears as a resident of Oh My Disney, where she works as a cast member alongside other members of the Disney Princess line-up. Jasmine is first seen on the site's floor, greeting net users as Vanellope von Schweetz looks on. Shortly afterward, Vanellope infiltrates the princesses' backstage room, where Jasmine is seen sitting atop Carpet while admiring Aladdin's flower to her. Upon noticing Vanellope, Jasmine and the princesses leap into action and prepare to attack; Jasmine arms herself with Genie's lamp, holding it like a gun. Vanellope explains that she's also a princess, prompting Pocahontas to inquire what kind of princess Vanellope is. When Cinderella asks if animals talk to Vanellope, Jasmine can be seen snuggling Rajah. Jasmine later asks if Vanellope has "daddy issues", referencing her relationship with the Sultan. When Vanellope retorts that she doesn't even have a mom, Jasmine relates. Eventually, it is agreed that Vanellope truly is a princess. Shortly after, the princesses come to admire Vanellope's casual modern clothes, prompting Cinderella to have her mice sew comfy modern attire for the rest of the princesses. Jasmine wears a turquoise headband with gold borderlines, a black tank top under a turquoise tank top with a graphic of Genie's hand holding up three fingers and the word "Wishes" in the same font and color as Genie's applause sign, blue yoga pants, white socks, and turquoise sneakers. While lounging, Jasmine can be seen snuggling with Rajah. Ariel tries to express her fondness for her casual wear through song, but Vanellope cuts her off in confusion. Jasmine explains that Ariel was singing which, according to Tiana, is what occurs when a princess expresses her dreams. During the climax, the princesses evacuate Oh My Disney during the virus crisis, and are present when Wreck-It Ralph is plummeting to his doom. After Moana and Ariel use the ocean to create a towering spiral of water, Jasmine flies Elsa to the top with Carpet, from where Elsa is able to freeze the water and create a slide to catch Ralph. Ariel later joins them atop Carpet and signals Pocahontas to summon the "colors of the wind", which is used to further guide Ralph to safety. After Ralph is secured, Jasmine introduces the group as friends of Vanellope. Trivia *She is the only Disney princess to kiss the opposing villain, Jafar. *Jasmine is one of the two Disney Princesses to have her singing voice done by Lea Salonga. The other being Fa Mulan. External Links *Princess Jasmine - Love Interest Wiki *Princess Jasmine - Disney Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Monarchs Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Damsel in distress Category:Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Animal Kindness Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Advocates Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Remorseful Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Victims Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Bond Protector Category:Chaotic Good Category:Femme Fatale Category:Aristocrats Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Athletic Category:Princess Warriors Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Independent Category:Passionate Learners Category:Successful Category:Villain's Crush Category:Charismatic Category:Genius Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Famous Category:Forgivers Category:Big Good Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Philanthropists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Extravagant Category:Tomboys Category:Tricksters Category:Selfless Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Mutated Category:Scapegoat Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Envious Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Chaste Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Sympathetic Category:Status dependent upon Player choice